


A Little Bit of Fun

by Pteropoda (SilentP)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Intercrural Sex, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Other, Size Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentP/pseuds/Pteropoda
Summary: Hound is turning out to be a lot less vanilla than Mirage was expecting, and it's making for a thoroughly enjoyable evening.





	A Little Bit of Fun

"Hound, that's..." 

Hound grinned sheepishly from where he lay sprawled across the berth. His spike—still limp!—lay against his hip armor, a stark white against his black pelvic plating.  "I tried to tell you," he said with a chuckle. 

He had, but he'd also said “I don't have any mods” first, and Mirage had assumed. He'd been around the block enough, so to speak, that he'd started to find unmodded spikes... not boring, but perhaps unmemorable. Sure, there were ‘formers who knew what to _do_ with them, to fantastic effect, but the spike alone was never enough to make him come back to a partner. 

Hound had the largest unmodded spike Mirage had ever seen on his frame type. Mirage ran his tongue over his lipplates as he looked down at it, mentally reevaluating the night. He'd been fully prepared for 'sweet but boring' when he'd accepted Hound's offer. He knew enough about Hound to know that the mech would do his best to make it good for the both of them. But with this…

Mirage’s expectations for the evening were quickly being revised.

"There's one more thing I should tell you before we get started," Hound said, with one hand coming down to touch the length of his spike. Mirage bit the inside of his lip when he saw the picture Hound painted, sprawled out on the berth and slowly manipulating his spike. 

Then he saw the parts that Hound was touching, and he nearly choked on his next vent in. 

" _That_ is a mod, Hound!" 

Hound’s fingers were lingering at the base of his spike, where a slightly rounded section formed what Mirage clearly recognized as a knotting mod.

“I swear it’s not,” Hound said, propping himself up on one elbow. He gave a pleased hum as Mirage added his fingers to Hound’s around the spike.

"How on the spires did you manage to get that without it being a mod?” Mirage asked. He kept his touch light, enjoying the way it made Hound’s optics dim and his lips part.

“I guess I got lucky,” Hound said with a faint grin. Mirage firmed his grip and Hound arched into his hand, dropping his own fingers away from his spike. “So you’re still interested?”

Mirage swung a leg over Hound and perched on Hound's thighs. "Eminently." He watched as Hound's mouth fell open, and squeezed at the base of his spike to wring a moan out of him. Then he pulled his hand away. "I want all of that inside me, so you'd better help with that."

Hound's optics went bright. "I'd love to." He started pulling at Mirage, encouraging him to shuffle further up his body. It didn’t take long for Mirage to catch on to where Hound was directing him, and he slid up the other mech’s body until he was kneeling above his helm.

"This isn't a very efficient way to do this," Mirage told Hound, adjusting his thighs to brace himself.

"It isn't," Hound agreed, "but it's a lot more fun." 

Then he licked right up the length of Mirage's panel. 

Mirage jerked in surprise, and had to brace one hand against the berth to keep from tipping forward. "Hound!" Mirage scolded, to the sound of his laughter. "Honestly. It does not take that much patience to wait for me to open it on my own." He let his panel slide open, revealing his valve, faintly clenching in arousal that even Hound's playing hadn't managed to dampen. 

Hound’s chuckles subsided as he brought one hand up to rest gently on Mirage’s thigh. “Okay, no more playing,” he said, his voice still light with amusement. Mirage could hear the deep breath he took, as the hand on his thigh encouraged him to move lower.

Mirage pushed himself upright again, widening his thighs until he could feel Hound’s ventilations against his valve. The sensation made him shiver. He curled his fingers against the plating on his thigh, anchoring himself against the teasing feeling. Somehow, the anticipation of being touched was electric.

Just as he opened his mouth to demand Hound do something more than tease, Hound finally made his move. The gentle kiss had Mirage sighing and shifting his hips as the kiss moved up to place pressure against his node.  

The contact didn’t stay that light for long. In a few moments Hound added his tongue to the mix, licking delicately at Mirage’s node before pressing his lips to it again. He repeated that a few times before he actually sucked on the node, making Mirage twitch and tighten his hands on his thighs. Then, before it could cross the line into being too much too fast, Hound pulled back to lick along the length of Mirage’s valve, then press his tongue inside.

It was enough to make Mirage shudder, and he spread his knees wider, following the encouraging tug of Hound’s hand until there was no space left between them.

“Mmm, you’re good at this,” Mirage hummed as Hound applied his mouth with enthusiasm. He could feel his lubricant welling up even as Hound licked it away. It was extremely gratifying, but it wasn’t going to do more to much to prepare him for the spike that was his real goal here.

Regretfully, Mirage lifted himself away from Hound’s face, smirking when Hound blinked up at him. “I think it’s time to move on, don’t you?” he asked.

He watched Hound’s optics darken as Mirage slid one hand up his own thigh, tracing across the lines of his hips and the edges of his panel before sliding two fingers between the lips of his valve. Arching his frame in what he knew was an enticing curve, he rubbed his thumb over his node before curling his fingers inside his valve. It wasn’t much more than Hound’s glossa had been, but the look Hound was lavishing on him made a little more teasing entirely worth it.

"Didn't you want to get on with things?" Hound asked, his voice rough as his hand flexed against Mirage’s thigh.

"You had your fun," Mirage told him, "now I'll have mine."

To emphasize his point, he scissored his fingers open, stretching the rim of his valve with a moan. 

He felt Hound's tongue dart between his fingers to plunge into his valve again. Mirage moaned and let his hips twitch down indulgently, but after a moment passed, he got a hand on Hound's forehelm and pressed him down against the berth. 

"If you want to help out, you should use your hand," he said. "I want to have some energy left to enjoy that knot before we're done." 

"Mmm, right," Hound said. His hand slid away from Mirage's hip to trace the edges of his valve around Mirage's own fingers. Mirage edged his own fingers a little wider, an invitation that Hound was quick to take him up on. He pushed first one, then two fingers inside of Mirage, moving easily thanks to the growing slickness in Mirage's valve.

"Does that feel good?" Hound asked. There was a rumble in his voice that made Mirage shiver just to hear it, but when he looked down the length of his frame to meet Hound's optics, he found a surprisingly keen expression on Hound's faceplates.

"Yes," he found himself answering honestly, though he smirked moments later. "I'll tell you if it gets uncomfortable, but we've got a long way to go before I'm fitting that spike of yours inside. I think we can rush through a few fingers."

Hound grinned. "Well, in that case...” Curling his fingers gently, he got to work.

Mirage let his optics turn off as he rode the thrusting fingers, letting himself simply enjoy the sensation for a while. Hound was being so attentive, making sure to pay attention to every spot that made Mirage gasp or sigh or squirm even as he continued to focus on stretching him out. It wasn't often that Mirage found himself with little to do but react, but Hound seemed to revel in the simple fact of Mirage arched over him. Every time Mirage so much as made a sound, Hound responded with even greater vigor, until despite everything he'd said earlier, he was clutching at Hound's helm and grinding down against his mouth and hands in short, sharp bursts. "H-Hound, mmmoh yes, yes...!" 

Hound kept licking, kept thrusting his fingers, and Mirage rode it until the oversensitivity made him shudder and begin to lift away. "Ah, wait--"

He immediately stilled, and when Mirage looked down he could see concern forming in Hound's optics. "Everything okay?" 

"Sensitive," Mirage explained. He twitched when Hound's fingers brushed against his node as he pulled them out.

Hound nodded. "Anything I can do?" he asked, one hand smoothing down Mirage's thigh. The other rubbed across his faceplates, rubbing away traces of lubricant.

"Just give me a few moments," Mirage said. He pulled away, slightly unsteadily, to release Hound's helm from between his thighs. Hound helped with that, gently guiding him until he was laying on his side on the berth, and Hound was lying next to him along it. He leaned in for a gentle kiss that Mirage returned enthusiastically. It didn't stay gentle for long, either. It was hardly even a minute before Hound was rolling them, so that he was leaning over Mirage on the berth.

"You ready to keep going?" he asked, with one last nuzzle to Mirage's cheek.

"Absolutely," Mirage purred. He brought his hands up to Hound's grill, and slipped his fingers into the gaps in the plating, teasing the sensitive parts underneath.

He felt the twitch, as Hound started to lean into the contact. He grinned at Mirage, then brought his hands back to Mirage's hips, using his own thigh to prop Mirage's open as he brought his fingers to Mirage's valve again.

"You are spoiling me," Mirage moaned as Hound's fingers slipped easily inside.

"Maybe you inspire me to," Hound responded, which was enough to make Mirage groan and bat at him. Hound only laughed.

"Have you always been this sappy?" Mirage asked, pressing his fingers further into a seam.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Hound said with a smirk. Mirage rolled his optics, but he didn't let that stop him from from tilting his helm when Hound leaned in to nuzzle him. 

Hound was a very good kisser. Mirage knew that, had known it long before he'd come to his berth, but with Hound slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of Mirage's valve it heightened the experience. It took effort for Mirage to keep gently teasing his fingers under Hound's grill and keep playing with the places he knew would get a good reaction. 

Hound was being too patient to be believed, especially after Mirage had already gotten one overload, but he was grateful for the thorough attention Hound was paying to his valve, the way he focused on arousing Mirage just as much as physically working his valve open. His valve felt wet, and open, and every time Hound nipped at his lip, it only got more so. 

By the time Hound started to rub his thumb over Mirage's node, his fingers were a comfortable fit into Mirage's valve even pressed up to the knuckle. "Mm, Hound, please," he murmured, against Hound's mouth. 

"Just one more?" Hound asked. His innocent expression was hard to deny, but even harder to ignore were his clever fingers, already massaging Mirage's node in a way that made it hard for him to think. 

"I can't very well say no when you pull a move like that, Hound," Mirage groaned, but he started grinding down against Hound's fingers anyway.

"That's the point," Hound said back, a mischievous tint stealing into his smile before he leaned into kiss Mirage again. Mirage wrapped an arm around Hound's shoulders to pull him closer, close enough that he could feel Hound’s spike pressing against his thigh, hot and definitely a lot firmer than when they’d started. It sparked an idea, and he reached down, circling his fingers around the spike. It was a warm, thick weight in his hand, and his valve twitched around Hound’s fingers as he slowly slid his fingers from tip to base.

He had to pull away from Hound to speak. “Wait,” he murmured against Hound’s lips, before they could fall back into kissing. “I want to try something.”

Pulling away from Hound, especially from his fingers, was torturous, but Mirage did it anyway. He smiled at the bemused look Hound gave him, and tugged at Hound until they rolled on the berth, Mirage propped up on his knees, and Hound kneeling behind him. Made clumsy by the awkward angle, he turned until he could reach Hound’s spike and maneuver it between his thighs, resting along his valve without pressing into it.

Luckily for him, Hound caught on quickly. “And you told me off for taking my time,” he said, amused. “All right, if that’s how you want it…”

Hound braced his knees on either side of Mirage’s and held his hips, helping keep Mirage steady as he closed his thighs around the spike in between them and used his forearms to brace himself on the berth. A few more adjustments and Hound was practically pressing Mirage down into the berth. Hound’s first experimental thrust had Mirage gasping as Hound’s spike slid over his wet valve, the ridges of it rubbing up the entrance and catching on his engorged node.

“Oh, but you catch on so quickly,” Mirage smirked. He shifted his hips back, trying to encourage Hound to thrust again, and tightened his thighs as Hound did just that.

As wet as his valve was, it might have been too teasing. But he was aroused, and Hound’s careful maneuvering kept his spike sliding past Mirage’s valve and node, delivering just enough sensation. Mirage bit his lip, braced himself against the berth, and focused every part of himself on the feel of that spike pressed up against him. Mirage couldn’t stop himself from thinking about what it would feel like when the angle changed, if Hound didn’t bother waiting and just shifted them a little, until he could sink inside…

Overload sparked through him as Hound’s spike caught against his node. Mirage gasped, clenching his thighs harder as he shook. One hand flew between his thighs, cradling Hound’s spike so he could grind his node against it in quick, tense motions. His breath came out of him in sharp gasps. The sharp, crackling sensation descended into fizzy warmth, and Mirage let his thighs relax with a sigh. He lifted his fingers away from his node cautiously, but the sensation of Hound’s spike sliding away from his valve didn’t leave him shivering from overstimulation. Good. He didn’t have to worry about waiting out the refractory period of oversensitivity that stronger overloads left him with.

Hound was still careful as he pulled his spike away from Mirage’s valve and let him relax against the berth. Mirage wasn’t alone for long, though, as Hound leaned over him and pressed a gentle nuzzle into the side of Mirage’s helm.

“You look beautiful like that,” he murmured, and Mirage’s spark did a little flop, riding high on the post-overload euphoria as he was. He’d heard that plenty, but something about the nearly-reverent tone Hound used made unexpected impact.

“I’m always beautiful,” he said in his loftiest voice, and smirked at the laugh that startled out of Hound. “Now, are you ready? Because I may scream if I have to wait any longer.”

“I’m ready,” Hound said. He certainly sounded it. His voice had a delicious rasp to it, and Mirage could feel the thrumming of his systems from the places their frames touched. “Do you mind if we…”

He pulled back, just a little, and directed Mirage into rolling over with a gentle touch to one shoulder. Mirage looked up at him, and had to lick his lips at the brightness of Hound’s optics. He let his gaze slide down Hound’s frame to his spike. It was thick and full and begging for Mirage’s valve, already glistening with the fluids from his valve so he let his thighs fall open in invitation. “Do it,” he urged.

Hound took only moments to fill the space between them, leaning forward to kiss Mirage again with much more wild enthusiasm than before. Mirage met him with languid ease, nipping at Hound’s lip as he started to pull back.

Then the head of the spike pressed against his valve, and Mirage let his optics offline to focus on the sensation.

Even with all their preparation, it was going to be a tight fit, and the anticipation had Mirage pressing himself down, spreading his thighs further. He could feel where Hound’s fingers were guiding the spike against Mirage’s entrance, the way he shifted slightly to find the right angle. It was the worst tease Mirage had been through yet, and he couldn’t stop the whine that came out of him, placated only by the gentle sensation of Hound’s free hand rubbing a gentle circle against his thigh.

When Hound’s spike finally pressed past his rim, Mirage jerked and swallowed a moan. It was tight, his valve strained to accept the girth, but it was perfect. He forced his optics online to catch Hound’s expression, and found himself gratified to see the way Hound was biting his own lipplate.

He gave himself a moment to adjust, then hooked a leg around Hound’s hip to urge him onward.

Hound took the hint easily. He pressed forward in a slow and steady thrust, both hands now curled around Mirage’s thighs, holding them in place. Mirage let his helm roll back, and this time the moan escaped him. It was so much, dancing on the edge of too much but never passing over the line, he was so full and only getting fuller with every move Hound made. He could feel every little shiver, every twitch communicated from Hound’s frame into his own from where they were joined. He wondered if Hound could feel the same thing in every unconscious twitch of his own valve.

He could hear Hound’s ragged panting as the other mech leaned over him, pressing in then withdrawing. Mirage clenched his rim just so that he could feel the spike inside him even more fully, and he heard Hound mutter a reverential curse.

There was still so much left to go. Mirage couldn’t seem to keep himself still. He tried to keep his hips steady, but with his focus captured, he couldn’t stop himself from licking at his lips, couldn’t stop his restless hands from clutching at the nearest thing—the berth, his own frame, Hound’s hands around his hips. His thighs spasmed, his mouth fell open, but nothing mattered except _more_.

When Hound bottomed out he felt it. He shuddered, let his leg pull against Hound’s waist in a desperate attempt to make more room, but Hound’s hips were pressed flush against Mirage’s. There was no more space between them or inside of him, and Mirage gave in to the shudder that tore through him. He reached between their frame with an unsteady hand to feel the tight rim of his valve stretched on the base and his whole frame twitched.

It took him two tries to get his voice working. “Oh, yes,” he moaned, sliding his fingers through his lubricant, hesitating above his node. It was tempting to give in, add to the _more_ his frame demanded, but he knew that would do him in, and he wanted to hover on this delirious knife’s edge a little while longer. “Hound, keep going.”

“Yes,” Hound said. His voice was just as desperate and full of arousal as Mirage’s, and the glances Mirage could get of him, when he could slide his optics onto his faceplate, caught on Hound’s bright optics, staring intently down at him.

Then hands tensed on his hips, and Mirage thrilled in anticipation.

It wasn’t the sudden explosion of movement that some of Mirage’s partners had loved to use. Hound’s spike was too big to do that. Instead he started off slow and inexorable, pulling out as far as he could without removing his spike entirely, then pushing back in until Mirage felt like he would choke on it.

Writhing would do nothing for him, but Mirage couldn’t just hold still. He had to lift his hips, move into Hound’s movements to meet his thrusts, feel when their hips met and Hound’s spike filled him as full as he could be.

The movement was getting easier, Hound’s pace was picking up. Mirage couldn’t spare both hands for wandering over his frame any more, he had to throw one up over himself, to brace himself against the wall. Hound’s grip tightened too, pulling him into each thrust.

Every thrust seemed to send little sparklers of charge from his valve into his node, then further into his core. He tightened his valve just to feel the friction better, and he wasn’t sure who made the strangled sound he heard, but Hound’s next thrust slid him up the berth, and the crackling sparklers of arousal built and built. He thought he could taste ozone in his mouth, like the moment before a lightning strike.

He was fairly certain he thrashed, that Hound’s hand on his thighs pinned him down and held him as open as he would go at the same time. His legs burned but it was nothing like his valve, his molten valve—“Oh, Hound, please, please pleaaaaah yes!”

He felt it when Hound pressed into him, as deep as he could go, and the sudden swelling of the knot robbed Mirage of even the incoherent babble he’d managed before.

Hound was leaning over him now, and he hadn’t thought he could but his legs were stretched even wider now, he was being folded in half. Hound was kissing him hard and hot, and in the deepest parts of his valve something just as hot was erupting into him, and Mirage’s vision was rapidly being overtaken by starbursts.

Mirage’s entire frame jerked, but his legs were pinned wide and his valve was open as wide as it would go to engulf that pulsing, beautiful _monster_ of a spike and every ounce of transfluid Hound was pumping into him. His desperate hand found his node, and a single touch was like a lightning rod for the charge that finally transfixed him.

He was aware, in the vaguest sense, that Hound moaned into his mouth, that his hips jerked the scant amount the knot would allow him, that it stretched out the cresting moment of pleasure and made him thrash a second time. His valve clenched down and he was rewarded with another wave of heat filling him and coating every last node. For a single timeless instant, he was nothing more than energy.

He began to be aware of other things. His entire frame felt loose, like he’d melted down against the berth. Occasionally, a shiver rippled through him, leaving little starbursts in its wake. Giddily, Mirage wondered if he was still overloading.

He sensed more than felt Hound nuzzling against his face and angled his own into it, his attempt to kiss as close as he could to Hound’s mouth dissolving into a winded laugh. He could feel Hound’s answering giddy chuckle in the press of their frames. His valve was numb of everything except a delicious warmth, but he could feel the careful way Hound was holding them both together. Mirage could already tell that he’d be feeling this later, and he looked forward to savoring the ache.

“So,” Hound breathed, pressing their helms together. He was, Mirage thought, exactly as thoughtful as Mirage had expected him to be. “Did I make the cut?”

It was easy, so easy, to curl against Hound and relax under the press of his frame. He could imagine this happening again, Mirage realized. It would be easy to keep seeing that smile like this.

He didn’t say that. Instead he gave his most mischievous smile, said “You’re on the short list,” and tried to promise himself he wouldn’t get attached.


End file.
